1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protecting circuit for a basic input output system (BIOS) chip.
2. Description of Related Art
A BIOS chip is employed to detect statuses of a number of components, such as memories and hard disk drives, during booting up. The BIOS chip includes a write protection pin. When the write protection pin is at a high level, such as logic 1, it indicates that the BIOS chip is writeable, thus a user can write some codes into the BIOS chip to update the BIOS chip. When the write protection pin is at a low level, such as logic 0, it indicates that the BIOS chip is write-protected. For example, when a computer is in S5 state, the write protection pin is at the high level. However, when the computer is booting up, the BIOS chip does a power-on self-test, during this time, the write protection pin may be at high level. If a user mistakenly writes to the BIOS chip at that time as the write protection pin is at high level, the BIOS chip may be damaged, and the booting could be interrupted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.